A Valentines Day With You
by ilventoaureo
Summary: Set on Valentines Day 2003. Giorno and Trish have been dating for nearly a year now, and it's their first valentine's day together. Giorno takes the initiative and cooks dinner for the two of them. Problem is, Giorno doesn't understand the first thing about cooking. So, he seeks help from the world's best he can get on such short notice. Set after the events of GioGio Part 2.


Of the holidays of the year, none are quite as odd as Valentine's Day. A holiday dedicated to those in relationships. The holiday of love is revered by some, and loathed by others. Even so, Valentines Day is still celebrated by many.

A young man quickly dialed up a set of familiar numbers into his phone, and put an ear up to the receiver. The phone rang three times before the person on the other end picked up.

"_Hello_?" The other person questioned.

"Hey Trish." The man replied, happy to hear her voice.

"_GIORNO! Happy Valentine's Day!_" The girl, Trish Una, exclaimed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Trish." Giorno calmly replied, keeping his excitement low. In all honesty, he was happy to hear her. While they had talked fairly recently, it had been a few weeks since they last saw each other face to face.

"_So, I assume you didn't call just to talk?_" Trish questioned quickly.

Giorno chuckled. "Always to the point, are we? No, I didn't. I was calling about tonight." He said.

"_Alright, where were you thinking of going?_" Trish asked.

"Well…" Giorno trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"_Well, what?_" Trish questioned, her voice wavering on worry and curiosity.

Giorno sighed. "I was actually thinking I would cook for tonight, and really make tonight special." Giorno said at last.

Trish went silent for a moment, causing Giorno to begin to worry.

At last, Trish responded, saying "_That sounds great. How does 6:30 sound?_"

Giorno smiled, and sighed with relief. "That sounds good. I'll see you then." He said.

"_See you later, Giorno. Love you._" Trish said, making a kissing sound.

"Love you too, Trish." Giorno replied, hanging up the phone.

Giorno smiled to himself. He couldn't believe it, but he was going to have his first proper Valentine's day. The boy couldn't be any happier. Giorno looked down at his watch, reading the time to be '3:30', as he sighed to himself. "Alright, now I've got three hours to prep dinner. This shouldn't be a problem." Giorno confidently said aloud.

"Are you really that bold, Giorno?" A voice rang from behind him.

Giorno sighed. "Are you questioning me now, Gold?" He queried his stand.

Gold Experience rolled his eyes. "Look, it's sweet that you want to make your first Valentine's Day special, but I think you should have gone the route that Fugo and Sheila E. did and go out to dinner." He retorted.

Giorno raised an eyebrow. "And why's that, Gold?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

Gold Experience deadpanned right to Giorno, asking "Has your confidence really blinded you that much, Giorno?"

Giorno glared back at his stand. "You're making no sens-"

That's when the realization hit him. Giorno's eyes widened as his stand smirked at him. "Did I really forget?" Giorno muttered under his breath.

Gold Experience laid a supporting hand on Giorno's shoulder. "I think you have." He replied.

"How could I forget that I'm bad at cooking?" Giorno moaned.

"It was your blind confidence, among other things." Gold Experience said to himself.

Giorno sighed to himself. In an attempt to impress his girlfriend, he managed to dig himself a hole he had to dig himself out of. "I guess there's only one thing left to do." Giorno groaned, defeated.

Gold Experience smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Giorno looked back at him and nodded.

"Ask Mista for help."

"Purchase food and disguise it as your own cooking."

Giorno snapped his head back at Gold Experience, glaring at his stand. "Or we could ask Mista for help." Gold Experience said, chuckling.

Giorno rolled his eyes, recalled his stand and started to head to Mista's room. Giorno sighed to himself, embarrassed.

He made his was to Mista's room, and knocked the door three times.

**_"I'm coming." _**A muffled voice called from within. Giorno patiently waited outside his friends' room while looking down at his watch, tapping his foot against the ground rapidly. The door finally unlatched, and out popped a familiar purple and blue capped man, a smile on his face. "Hey, Giorno. What can I help you with?" Mista asked.

"Uh, was I interrupting something?" Giorno asked, peering into Mista's room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, although Giorno saw many _questionable _magazines strewn out along Mista's bed. He shuddered to himself, before returning his attention to Mista.

"Nah, I was getting ready for something, though." Mista casually replied. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Giorno had already looked into his room and saw what he was getting ready for. "Anyways, what'd ya need?" He questioned.

Giorno threw away his pride and asked "Can you help teach me how to cook?"

Mista raised an eyebrow as a grin formed on his face. "Oh, and why's that?" He questioned.

Giorno felt his embarrassment rising by the second. "Well, I may or may not have promised Trish a home cooked meal for tonight. And I'm kind of inept at cooking." He muttered.

This caused Mista to guffaw in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Oh my God. Give me a minute. I need to breathe." Mista backed away from the door, and fell onto his bed, still laughing. Giorno could only watch as his friend laughed at his expense. After about a solid minute of laughing, Mista stood up off of his bed and asked "Is that all?" in a semi-serious manner.

"U-Uh, yeah." Giorno replied, stuttering from the near sudden change in Mista's mood.

Mista chuckled, and made his way out of his room, shutting the door behind him. "Now," Mista began "you've made the right choice coming to me." He and Giorno began their walk towards the kitchen.

"So, what did you have in mind to make for Trish?" Mista interrogated.

Giorno chuckled. "Aha, funny you should ask that." He muttered.

Mista looked back at him, asking "You don't know what to make her, do you?"

Giorno sighed. "No, I don't." He replied.

"Well," Mista trailed off, as they reached the stairs "what kind of food does she like?"

Giorno pondered for a moment. "She mentioned that she likes crab and sour salad. But that's about it." He said at last.

Mista chuckled, as the two descended the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. "Ah, Trish. Always has her high-class tastes." He joked.

Giorno sighed. "I mean, I do enjoy octopus salad from time to time." He said.

Mista looked back at Giorno. "Geez, do all my friends have high-class tastes? Can't anyone have a simple steak anymore?" He groaned. Mista continued to rant on about how everything seemed so overly complicated. Giorno just nodded occasionally, just agreeing with Mista so that his rant could be over quicker. He didn't hate Mista, far from it. He'd go as far to say that Mista was his best friend. But sometimes his rants would get carried away. He remembered the times Mista would rant at dinner over the most idiotic things. Polnareff would instigate Mista, while everyone else at the table would either roll their eyes, or listen along and hope Mista didn't get too carried away. Finally reaching the kitchen, Mista ended his rant, saying "And that's why vegans are evil."

Giorno just nodded his head. "So, have you thought of something I could make?" He questioned.

"Oh, of course. I'm thinking, as it's Trish's favorite, sour salad as a starter, with crab and steamed artichoke hearts in butter as the entree." Mista declared.

Giorno looked mildly impressed. "Well, there goes your entire rant on high-class tastes, Mista." He joked.

Mista just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get a pot of water and start heating it up. We'll practice your skills in the kitchen." He said, reaching into the refrigerator. "First step, roll up your sleeves." Mista called, as he pulled out two heads of lettuce. Giorno did as instructed, rolling up both of his sleeves. Mista rinsed both heads of lettuce thoroughly, before bringing them to Giorno. "Now, you're going to watch me first." Mista said, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a knife. He took one of the heads, and placed them onto a cutting board. With a twirl of his knife, Mista carefully and efficiently chopped off the base of the head. He tossed the base aside, leaving only the green leaves. "Now, we're going to be cutting this in half, and then tear away at the head, making some nice big leaves." Mista explained, chopping the head into two half spheres in one quick motion. Giorno watched as Mista began to tear at the head, watching as the head slowly dissipated and was now a nice pile of leafy greens.

"Well, that looks easy." Giorno said confidently.

"Oh, really now?" Mista smirked, handing off the knife to Giorno "Then you do it."

Giorno glared back at Mista, taking the knife from his friend. Mista stepped back, crossing his arms, as he watched Giorno take the other head of lettuce. Giorno brought the knife down onto the base of the head, swiftly chopping it off. Mista smirked. "Good job. Now I hope you're ready to get your hands dirty, GioGio." He joked. Giorno rolled his eyes, confidently smirking. He then brought down the knife onto the head of lettuce, only for the knife to get stuck about halfway through the head. Giorno could hear Mista's snickering from behind him.

Giorno sighed. "I told you I'm inept." He muttered, prying the knife out from the head of lettuce.

"Dude, you're 17. How did you survive without knowing how to make food?" Mista asked.

"Instant noodles and instant coffee." Giorno replied, partially embarrassed.

Mista gasped dramatically. "You poor thing. How did you survive?" He jested.

Giorno only rolled his eyes, finally chopping the head in two. He then took one of them in his hands and vigorously began to tear into it. Mista said nothing, only watching from the side. He watched as Giorno ripped the lettuce apart, leaf by leaf, with the first half head looking more like lettuce to be put on a burger. "Alright, that was a little too high energy there, GioGio." Mista said.

Giorno sighed. He had thought that he was chopping the head correctly. "This is going to be a long three hours, isn't it?" He questioned. Mista just nodded his head and gestured for him to continue. Giorno could only hope that it wouldn't take too long to finish.

Giorno brushed the sweat from his forehead, taking a step back to admire the work. He looked to Mista, who smiled back at him. Before the two of them was just as Mista had described. On the first two plates was the sour salad starter. The other two were laid with crab and steamed artichoke hearts. Mista sighed, content with the work done. "Well Giorno, I must say, for someone with little to no experience in cooking, you did A-Okay." He complimented his friend.

"Thanks, Mista." Giorno simply replied. He looked at the food laid before him. He finally was able to cook something that looked appetizing. Giorno then looked down at his watch, reading the time to be 6:00. "I've still got a half hour before Trish gets here." Giorno muttered.

Mista smirked. "Well, you may want to freshen up. For starters, you smell like raw crab. Secondly, you'll just want to smell good for your girlfriend." He said.

Giorno chuckled. "This coming from the guy who didn't shower for a month straight to prove a point to Polnareff." He jested.

Mista glared back at him. "Why you-"

"Hey you two. Knock it off." A voice interjected.

Giorno and Mista turned their heads in the direction of the voice, seeing Fugo and Sheila E. stood right outside the kitchen. "Listen, we were just about to head out, and we just wanted to say goodbye before we left." Sheila E. said to the two men in the kitchen.

"Right, enjoy your evening you two." Giorno said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Don't get too crazy Panni, you hear?" Mista jested, winking with a dumb grin on his face.

Fugo rolled his eyes. "Let's just go Sheila. Our reservation's in twenty minutes." He said.

Sheila E. nodded her head, saying "See you two later." And just like that, Fugo and Sheila E. departed.

"Remind me, how long have they been dating?" Mista asked Giorno.

Giorno thought for a moment. "I'd say around three months or so." He said at last.

"Well, I'm off to do what any single man is to do today. You and Trish enjoy yourselves, but I have some _business _to attend to." Mista said.

Giorno shuddered at his friends wording. "Just clean up after your 'business' is over. Remember the time we had to bring in the power washer?" He queried.

Mista chuckled. "Oh yeah, good times." He said.

Giorno just glared at Mista. "Anyways, I'm going to freshen up. Make sure the crab stays warm. See you later, Mista." He said, before leaving the kitchen.

Mista chuckled, patting himself on the back. "Guido, you have done it again." He grinned, placing the crab dish off to the side under heat lamps.

Giorno stood right by the front door, patiently anticipating his date. He looked at his watch, reading the time to be 6:30. "She should be here soon." Giorno said to himself. However, just as he was about to get worried, the doorbell rang. Giorno quickly sprang up and opened the front door. He smiled, seeing Trish stood before him. Giorno extended his hand to hers, which she gladly took, as Giorno kissed her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Trish." Giorno said softly.

Trish smiled as well. "Happy Valentine's Day, Giorno." She said, handing him a bouquet of red roses.

Giorno chuckled. "The girl giving the guy flowers. How progressive of you, Trish." He joked, getting a giggle out of Trish. "Thank you for the roses. They are lovely." Giorno added, kissing Trish quickly.

"I'm glad you like them." Trish said, finally entering the house, as the two of them, hand in hand, made their way to the dining room.

Usually, the dining room had the lengthy table made for thirty or more people. But for this evening, another table sat off to the side. An empty vase with two tall white candles sat on the table, as well as the entire dinner. And next to the table were two familiar faces, grinning from ear to ear. Giorno and Trish rolled their eyes. "I'll assume that this was your doing, wasn't it?" Giorno asked.

Mista and Polnareff chuckled. "Well, Mista took my ideas and made them a reality." Polanreff said.

"We just wanted to see your reactions to everything, and we got what we wanted." Mista said, taking Polnareff and exiting the room, but not before saying "Don't do anything too crazy, you two."

Giorno and Trish groaned loudly. "Mista would say something like that." Trish said.

"Oh, you want to talk about Mista getting crazy. Do you remember the power washer?" Giorno queried, getting a shudder out of Trish.

"I wasn't even there, and I still need to bleach my eyes and ears." Trish muttered, the two of them making their way towards the table. Giorno pulled Trish's chair out for her as she took her seat. Giorno took the flowers and placed them into the vase, taking his seat across from her shortly after.

Trish looked down at her plate and smiled to herself. "I'll assume that Mista was the one who cooked this?" She questioned.

Giorno chuckled, a sly grin forming on his face. "Well, not entirely." He muttered.

That's when Trish's face lit up, her grin growing. "Wait, you helped with this?" She asked. "I thought you were like me; inept at cooking."

Giorno laughed a bit, returning his attention to Trish. "Well, I had Mista teach me how to cook, and let me say that his methods are a bit weird." He said.

"How so?" Trish questioned.

"Well," Giorno began "instead of using a spoon to stir the dressing, he used Sex Pistols to swim around in it and stir it all together. It was odd to watch."

Trish looked bewildered. "That's a bit unsettling." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it too much. The dressing tastes pretty good." Giorno said.

"I'll take your word on that." Trish said, taking a fork full of salad.

Giorno chuckled, as he took a piece of artichoke and bit down on it. Both he and Trish happily sighed, as the food tasted very good.

"I must say, you never fail to impress me, Gio." Trish said.

Giorno chuckled. "Well, I'll say that before tonight, I didn't know the difference between a paring knife and a bread knife. Mista taught me a few things about cooking." He admitted.

"So Mista basically was your mentor for tonight, right?" Trish asked, a grin crawling on her face.

Giorno's eyes widened. "Don't you dare." He said.

"So, you're saying-"

"Don't do it."

"-that Mista-"

"I'm warning you."

"-was Mentor Mista tonight?"

Trish and Giorno stared at each other for a few moments, before the two of them erupted into laughter. "Don't ever make that joke again." Giorno managed through laughs.

"Aw come on. You're laughing at it. You don't laugh at much, so that must mean it's good, right?" Trish sniggered.

Giorno looked back at Trish, his laughter dying down, saying "Trish, you're a mess."

Trish giggled, saying "I'm your mess, though."

Giorno smiled back at her "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, before the two of them returned to regular conversations.

After dinner, Giorno and Trish made their way to Giorno's room. The two of them knew how the evening was going to pan out, and they were ready for it. Giorno held the door open for Trish, as she gladly obliged, and entered the room. Giorno smiled slyly to himself, and entered the room, quickly locking the door behind him. From down the hall, Mista and Polnareff watched as the two entered the room and observing their actions. "So, do you think the two of them are going to have some 'fun' tonight?" Polnareff questioned.

Mista scoffed jokingly. "Sex before marriage? How uncouth." He joked. "I saw that Giorno was reading the Kasa Mutra, so who knows." Mista added.

Polnareff looked back up at Mista for a moment, asking "Kasa Mutra?"

"Yeah, you know, the one book with all of those sexual positions?" Mista explained.

"You mean the Kama Sutra?" Polanreff corrected.

Mista thought for a moment, before asking "Is that what it's called?"

"Mista, how long have you been calling the Kama Sutra the Kasa Mutra?" Polnareff questioned.

The blue and black capped teen thought for a moment, saying "Since I was 15, I think."

Polnareff sighed. "Mista, we have to talk?" He muttered.

Mista just chuckled, before he and Polnareff left Giorno and Trish to their own devices.

However, Giorno and Trish weren't even doing anything remotely sexual. The two just laid next to each other, cuddling until they passed out in each other's arms, neither of them having a care in the world.

* * *

A/N: I know I said that my next project would be part 5 re-writes, but I found some extra time to write a V-Day fic for GioTrish. And in any case


End file.
